


the broken meet the new

by SilenceOfTheCorps



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Homelessness, I mean, I'm Sorry, Not Beta Read, Not Shippy, On the Run, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, So much angst, Swearing, Tags May Change, cyberlife can go cyberfuck themselves, for now, good ending, i didnt mean to do this, rk900: coming soon, you never know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 06:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15091193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenceOfTheCorps/pseuds/SilenceOfTheCorps
Summary: Every android is promised their freedom after the android revolution, except one.





	1. Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Some things to go through,  
> I self taught most of my grammar,  
> This is my first work in the Detroit become human fanbase and apologies if anything is ooc, I hope you enjoy!

Connor... Connor had never expected his existence to become, well, this.

Connor was huddled under an old bridge, well not that old, only about ten years old according to the age of the brick.

instead of his pristine and well kept suit he was wearing a dirtier version of his dress shirt, a old beanie to cover his LED and a large old hooded jacket that seemed to blend well with the cold season, it would look suspicious if he wore something too thin, though the substances that covered the jacket would've made him gag if he hadn't already seen worse, but he guesses thats just what you get for getting a jacket from a dumpster.

Connor had been living under the bridge for a few weeks, fear leading him to stay while logic told him to leave, fear... Fear was new and it was so hard to deal with, how could humanity do anything with this senseless paranoia forever present? Or maybe it wasn't meant to be so strong? Hank seemed to have been ruled by his fear but he could still get out of bed in the morning (when pushed to do so), he was still functional, even though he was a complete mess. Was Connor just... Weak? Pathetic. A broken robot and not even human, so he must be worth nothing, he has nothing to give, unable to complete his mission of killing Markus but also failing at acting like a functional humanoid.

Connor's thoughts ran sharply through his circuitry, the android silent as death as his LED flickered wieldy, going from amber to red, then back to amber in seconds, this repeated over and over as the sun finally fell behind the buildings of Detroit, darkening the already dim sky, snow starting to petal down to meet the ground, much like last night, and the night before that and the night before that, this was his existence now, grey's and white's, meaningless and empty colours that bleed cold, just like him.  
_____

Somewhere in the few hours of his panic Connor's mind had calmed and his stress levels decreased. He felt tired.

Connor looked out into the city from his spot under the bridge, though the sky was cold and black the lights of the buildings were warm and bright, a contrast from the dim and cold day, it made him feel warm? it brought him a sense of...? Comfort? Was that the emotion he was experiencing? It was hard to tell without Hank to explain.

He misses Hank. 

Connor doesn't feel warm anymore.

Connor sighs, a completely useless action but an involuntary one. Connor stands, stiff and slow from the cold, "shit" he spits, he needs to find somewhere warm before his body freezes. The jackets useless due to the fact he doesn't create external body heat so he needs to find somewhere warmer. Connor checks his pockets, he had found some spare change the other night while wondering the city, he could use it to buy a drink, a good excuse to stay in the bar a while, would be warmer and the smell of alcohol was another... Comfort.  
_____

The ding on the door as it opened was pleasant but drew a few of the patron's eyes onto him, Conner tugged his hood further over his head in an act of paranoia, keeping his eyes low. The androids sensible shoes tapped lightly on the old wooden floor, leaving bits of grey snow with each step.   
Connor sat at the far stool, away from the other patrons who are ether huddled near the heater or the tv, chatting amongst themselves, Connor was surprised to see some androids among them, not drinking but enjoying a conversation with their friends. Connor sometimes forgets that androids were now being integrated as citizens and not slaves, but that didn't matter, Conner... Conner couldn't be seen, Connor can't be free like they are.

The bar tender walks to him, cleaning a glass, the woman was tall and her muscular arms were covered in intricate tattoos of flowers and tiger's, the oranges and pinks of the tattoo worked pleasantly with her messy red hair, her eyes a soft, warm and welcoming brown "what can I get for ya?" She asked with a charismatic grin, a strong personality for a strong person, Connor automatically smiled back, it was an empty smile but a convincing one "just a beer, please" he asks, sounding more distant then he had intended, his people skills seem to have worsened over the past month, she nods and grabs a bottle of the liquid and slides it to Connor "call me if you need anythin" she goes back over to the other patrons, starting a conversation with one of them.

Connor holds the bottle in his hands, he reads the brand and finds that he recognises it, one of hanks favourites he noted. Connor opens the bottle, smelling the contents inside, it really was strangely comforting, he could feel his mechanical body relax, the warmth of the room helping with the stiffness of the cold. Connor stuck his tongue onto the opening of the bottle, tasting some of the liquid, he was instantly bombarded with information about the alcohol and its contents, he cringes involuntarily, it has been a while since he had used his tongue and the information was a bit difficult to process at first, but after a second or so he decided to take a sip, see what all the fuss was about, he got all the same information but he could also feel the cold liquid poor down his throat, it was an overwhelming experience but it had also tugged at his curiosity, it had been a while since Connor felt curios, but this emotion was welcomed, though he would have to vomit out the liquid later due to being unable to digest liquids, he still found the strange sensation fascinating.

Connor attention is shifted when he hears a annoyed groan coming from a male employee, Connor looked up at the darker man, he was looking at the television. Connor shifted his gaze and audio processers to the said device, the news was playing.

Connor felt cold, synthetic sweat on the back of his neck, his cooling systems kicking in. Fear, he was scared, irrationally scared.

Connor tries to reassure himself that he was fine but as soon as he registers exactly what the news story is about he feels his nonexistent stomach drop.

"After the deviation and disappearance of the detective android rk800, also known as Connor, cyberlife has decided to release a new model-" 

Conner holds his hand to his chest, his stress levels rising rapidly "fucking hell, thought androids got their right to be people, when a person goes missing you don't hunt them down and replace em, its bullshit!" The man rants to his female coworker, she nods in agreement, but Connor doesn't care, he needs to get out, get away, run, he shouldn't have come.

Conner feels his chest tighten, the anxiety   
quickly becoming suffocating.

"the rk900 has state of the art tracking techno-..." 

Connor stands up sharply, his stool making a loud scratching noise as he moves it to leave, leaving the money with the rest of his beer. The woman, charlotte, and her coworker look at him as he swiftly steps towards the door, expression blank and controlled, his fake breathing stopped in concentration.

"hey, are you ok?" The woman tries asking, Connor stops in front of the door "i will be leaving now, thank you" he doesn't turn to her as he speaks, after a second too long of staring at the door, he opens it and leaves.

The bar is silent except for the ring of the bell, charlotte turns to her coworker, a look of anger on his face as he stares at her "they said we have to call" she tries to explain as she picks up the phone "charlotte, no" he tries to plea but she is already dialing the number.

"hello? Yes, I uh, think I saw him"


	2. Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conner has a breakdown

As soon as he left the bar Connor ran, he ran with all the strength he had, which was a lot. Connor felt stupid, he let his starvation for comfort rule over him, there were more practical ways to keep warm, he was just... So lonely and he hates it so much that he doesn't know what to do with himself, it feels like its filling his chest and clogging his throat, like he's drowning in the burning heat that he can't escape.

Connor goes straight for the bridge, his makeshift home, his only home. He grabs a worn backpack he had been using to store bags of thirium and self repair tools he had stolen, he starts stuffing the tools and a few items of clothing into his bag, as he does so, Connor's hands are shaking violently, and soon so are his legs, and then he can't stand.

He's hyperventilating.

His body's shaking violently and he's too scared to move.

Connor shouldn't- this doesn't make sense! His body doesn't have adrenaline, his body and mind shouldn't be buzzing like this! screaming for him to run but also forcing him to stop, he's a machine! A machine doesn't cry, but here Connor is, sobbing into a filthy backpack, hugging it for dear life, he doesn't want to be disassembled, he doesn't want to be replaced.

"p-please, I-I, I want to go back" he begs for the impossible, begging to no one but wishing someone would listen to his pathetic pleas.

This isn't fare! what did he do to deserve this- what did he do? Connor had betrayed , he had betrayed cyberlife when he dev- When he helped Marcus, he had betrayed Marcus when he pulled a gun on him and he had betrayed lieutenant Anderson when he left and never looked back, how long has it been now? His internal clock says a month and 13 days. Hank must hate him.

"I'm s-sorry lieutenant, I'm sorry"

Connor's sobbing worsens as he thinks of his ex partner, ex friend.  
_____

"Anderson! My office, now!"

Hank sighs tiredly and stands, usually he would take his time just to get under Fowlers skin but Fowler doesn't sound like he's in a very good mood or has the patients for Hank's bullshit.

As Hank steps into Fowlers office he prepares himself for the onslaught of insults fowler has prepared but is surprised to find Fowler silent. Fowler waits until Hank settles into a chair before speaking.

"Hank." He starts and Hank can already feel his gut twist "as you know, the rk900 model's have been deployed" Hank nods slowly, not sure where Fowler was going with this "well, his first case is..." The man coughs, seemingly hesitant, which was not characteristic of the blunt captain. hanks breathing shallows and his nostrils flair "it's Connor's, the rk900's mission is to hunt down Connor." a familiar burning of rage fills Hanks chest, red hot and boiling "and why the fuck are you telling me this?" He tries his best to keep his tone level but the anger clearly shows, it was bad enough that Connor was being replaced, but being hunted? That was... Cruel.

"Hank."

Hank scowled as his mind unhelpfully reminded him of the multitude of worse case scenarios he had came up during the past month "i have more, there was a call, around 9:30 last night we got a call from a bar, this will be the rk900's first lead... and yours" Fowler slides a small peace of folded paper to hank "I- I thought I was taken off the case" hanks eyebrows scrunch together in confusion, Fowler nods "you were" Hank picks up the paper and unfolds it, his eyebrows raise and he looks at Fowler in disbelief "now get the fuck out of my office and do your work" hank nods, a determined look in his eyes as he leaves Fowlers office and goes straight for his car.  
_____

Connor awakes slower then usual, his processors taking a few seconds to pick up just how bright it was, his body ached in ways that were impossible and his sensors felt fogged, Connor felt dizzy and at first was confused as to why he wasn't on hanks couch or in a white, sterile pod, but Connor soon realises where he is, the bridge, where he had been living in filth and regret, then he remembers his breakdown from the night before and can feel something rise in his chest, unlike many other emotions he knows exactly what this one is, shame, he felt it every time Amanda questioned him about his motives, his thoughts on hank, why he didn't shoot, shame was the first emotion he felt when he 'awakened' that fateful night on that rusted ship. 

Connor pushes aside his emotions and instead focus's on finishing packing his backpack, anxiety bashing at the back of his skull as he takes note of the time, nearly midday, how could he waist so much time? No, stay focused, keep to the mission.

MISSION: FIND A NEW PLACE TO HIDE

Connor knew it would only be a matter of time before the police found him and now with the includence of the new rk, Connor had no choice but to leave.  
_____

The snow only dusted the mostly empty streets of Detroit, a large part of the snow being melted by the warm, golden sun, the city brightened by its warmth, the skies blue for the first time in weeks.

for the first time in a long time Connor felt calm and maybe even a little... Content. At first the walk had been stressful, with Connor having the android equivalent of a heart attack everytime he passed a person or android on the street but soon he had found himself enjoying the simple movement of one foot after the other, the pace and repetitive movement kept his mind away from the fact he had no idea where to go, instead he just walked and walked and walked, mind empty, avoiding large crowds if needed and taking back roads if an area was too crowded, he walked until he found himself outside an old abandoned house, one he had been to before.  
_____

It looked at the abounded alcohol, unable to understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh, took me a fuckin while eh, I hope it was worth the wait? Anyway! Hope you enjoyed, if you have any writing tips it would be appreciated!! And tell me what you liked! So I can add more! And tell me whose you're favourite D:BH character is (other then Conner)!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Ooo, mysterious... I think, I tried ok? I have some idea where I'm going with this but its not a set plotline yet, so updates will be a bit random and I tried doing a bit of world building? Like, set up some ideas ya know? Not the best But as long as you like it, it doesn't matter!


End file.
